Portentous Requiem
by Hush and Forget
Summary: Eiri has been having strange dreams lately, but what is so different about this one?


Disclaimer; I do not own Gravitation, and if I did, I would've made the series longer! ;-; Anyway...XD

A/n: I haven't written a Gravitation story in a while, and this is my first fanfic on this site, but it won't be my last. :D I apologize for any OOCness. XD I've made some gramatical changes from when I posted it at Gurabite. nn;

Italics are Eiri's dream. Normal text is the waking world.

Portentous Requiem

**_Lay me down  
Wash this blood off my hands for me while I cry out  
Don't let me die before I go to sleep  
(Lyrics from 3 Doors Down's song, "Never Will I Break")_**

_The apartment was cold. A piercing scream was heard. The room was immediately silent afterwards. Eyes wide and a soft breathing came from a body that was completely still. The young man dropped the gun he'd been holding, as he stared in awe at the sin he had just committed. _

Three bodies.

Blood seeping from their bodies, staining the hardwood floor. The floor the color of chestnuts was now covered by a scarlet sheen, giving the apartment an iridescent luster.

Anyone who visited the apartment, or even the tenants who knew the man, knew that hewas very pleasant. They knew he had a calm disposition about him. They also knew that he tutored a young boy. The boy absorbed his every word. The boy was very pleasant as well; he was gentle, and kind-hearted, ebullient. He was full of a vitality that his tutor had never seen before. His eyes were always shining and he was always smiling or laughing. But that soon changed.

After one night during the summer, that boy was gone. He was replaced by a young man who shut the world out, closing himself and his feelings off from everyone and everything. And that is where this story begins…

-  
The apartment was unusually cold that night. One figure was buried under a pile of blankets, while the other was lying near the edge of the bed, limbs dancing in the moonlight, and a soft snore coming from his still form. He was smaller, and he had pink hair that cascaded over his closed eyes. He had thick lashes that adorned his eyes, making his skin look pale in the now dark sky.

The blanket shifted slightly, as the boy was pulled into the arms of the older man, both of them still asleep. The blonde was cold even under the mountain of blankets, and having the younger boy there was an unconscious comfort in itself.

The author shifted slightly, a small shiver going up his spine. He shivered again, this time his face contorted in a horrified expression depicting pain. He instinctively crushed the smaller body against his own, trying to gain unconscious comfort from the lithe form in his embrace.  
The younger boy let out a stifled moan and opened his eyes, glancing up at the fair haired author. He groaned slightly, and shifted in his embrace, turning to face him. His brow creased with worry, as he noted the pained expression on his lover's face. He brought his hand up and brushed some of the sweaty strands of hair out of the writer's eyes. He sighed again, letting his hand trail down the pale cheek, resting there for a moment, before he withdrew it again.

The author was making continuous moaning noises, which didn't surprise Shuichi. He frowned again, not knowing what he could do for Eiri. He tried to wake him up, but to no avail. A sudden thought struck the young vocalist.  
'Could he be dreaming…?'

_Eiri was running. To where, he wasn't sure. His surroundings were empty, and dark. All he could see was a patch of light in the middle of the ebony abyss. His first instinct was to go toward the light, but he hesitated. His adrenaline was pumping, and he could hear his own heart beating hard in his ears. He took a step, and then another. _

As if it were a patch of lightning, he appeared in the middle of a dimly lit room. Amber orbs surveyed their surroundings; he let a breath of relief, moving closer to the center of the dimly lit room.

A figure stepped towards him. It was…

"S-sensei?" he asked, squinting to see who it was.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Eiri-kun." Came the familiar voice of his former tutor.

"What...?" he asked, looking around. He looked down, noting that he was no longer 6'1'', but a few inches shorter. His hair was shorter, and he was skinnier.

'What the fuck?' he thought, looking down. Then it hit him. He was 16 again.  
He looked around, realizing where he was. Fuck.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought, looking around.  
He looked up to see his tutor coming closer to him, an amused smirk on his face. Eiri suddenly realized he didn't have control of his body. He was reliving the memory. In a fucking dream.

'How convenient.' He mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Eiri-kun?" asked Kitazawa, even closer than before.

"What's going on, Sensei?" he looked up at the brown haired man, his eyes showing his inner turmoil.

Eiri instinctively backed up again, this time almost tripping over an empty wine bottle. He blinked up at his tutor, who still kept approaching with a look of primal lust in his eyes. He smiled, but his expression contained no warmth whatsoever. His smile was cold, and it pierced Eiri's heart. That would be the last expression he would remember from his tutor. It haunted him from that moment on.  
"Sensei?" he asked again, the pitch of his voice a bit higher than normal. He sounded terrified.

'Damnit...Not again…' Eiri thought to himself, wishing he could stop this right now.

Shuichi heard an involuntary groan escape his lover's mouth, his face contorted again. Shuichi couldn't do anything except wrap his arms around the author and crush his own body tighter against him. He wished he knew what Eiri was dreaming about, but he thought he had an idea.  
"No…" was the only word he heard escape his love's mouth. Shuichi let out a soft whimper, genuinely concerned about the mental well being of the other.

_Yuki had him pinned against the wall. Eiri was terrified; even in his older state of mind he was still terrified. He would never admit that to any living being, but he was.  
His mind was racing, the older one, that is. 'What possessed him to do this? Did I do something wrong?' What? Where did that thought come from? The great Yuki Eiri never questioned himself. He never second guessed himself. He wasn't supposed to give a damn, right?_

_"I know that this is what you really want from me…" Yuki smirked, and lightly pressed himself against the young boy._

_"I see the way you look at me, Eiri-kun…I know." He smiled again, that cold smile that the author hated. Yuki got down on his knees, dragging a finger from the middle of Eiri's chest to the waistband of his pants. He smiled again, pressing his head lightly against Eiri's stomach and taking a deep breath._

_"N-No…that's not what I…" he trailed off, unable to control what he was saying._

_"This is going to be good…" he murmured._

_"Stop!" shouted Eiri, looking for a way to get out of his tutor's arms._

_"You're telling me to stop?" asked the older man, backing away a little, just a little._

Eiri heard footsteps, and he secretly prayed that it was someone-anyone-he knew. He heard the door open, and two men entered. One man was holding something in his hand. A dollar bill, perhaps?  
Eiri's mind was racing, he looked desperately around again, seeing no way to get out of his current situation.

"Shit, you're early." Grumbled his tutor, backing up slightly.

"We couldn't let you have your fun without us," One of the men smirked, and turned to Eiri. "This the kid?"  
Kitazawa nodded.

"Here's the 10 bucks then, let's get this shit started." The other man smirked, advancing towards Eiri, a disgusting look in his eyes.

"He's cute…" mumbled the first man, pressing himself against Eiri. Eiri could feel something hard pressing against his stomach, as both men advanced on him. He gave his tutor one last fleeting look of helplessness.

"Help me?" he asked, panicking.

Kitazawa simply smirked. "Have your fun, boys."

Eiri cried out again and the next couple of moments were a blur. The next thing he knew, his shirt was hanging off one shoulder, his pants were about his ankles, his belt torn, and he was sitting on the floor, staring at the bodies of three men. The other two didn't bother him as much as the last one he'd fired a shot at. Kitazawa Yuki. His tutor. His big brother. The one he…loved?

Shuichi felt the novelist try to curl into a ball, his body now thrashing. Shuichi grabbed him as best he could, trying to shake him into consciousness.  
"Yuki! Wake up!" he said, shaking the novelist, who continued to shake, despite Shuichi's tight embrace. He tried again. "Eiri! Wake up!" The novelist still didn't open his eyes.  
"Damnit!" Shuichi growled.

_Eiri stared at the three lifeless bodies splayed on the floor like marionettes that had been dropped from their stage. He stared as the blood soaked their shirts, making Yuki's once light blue shirt a deep purple-red color. Eiri looked down at his pants, and his shirt, both of which were covered in blood from the three men. Blood had splashed on his face, as well as in his hair. He looked horrific. Like a murderer…  
The older Eiri was just as shocked as he had been when he committed the sin. He blinked, continuing to stare at his former tutor and his accomplices in horrified awe. He heard footsteps, a running. He heard the apartment door slam open._

"Eiri!" he heard a familiar voice. The younger Eiri's head instantly snapped to the figure that'd entered the room. His eyes widened. He blinked, unable to recognize the figure at first.

"Eiri…" came the gentle voice again, and the figure walked rushed over to the fallen boy's side. "Eiri?"

He recognized those eyes. Violet eyes. Deep pools of vibrant purple now clouded with worry and desperation.

''Eiri?" he asked again, looking down at the boy, who continued to stare at him.

'Shuichi!' he called in his mind, unable to say anything verbally. 'Shuichi!'

The vocalist kneeled down, reaching out to wipe the blood off of Eiri's cheek. The blonde boy flinched, recoiling. He pulled back, staring at the pink haired vocalist before him.

He finally found his voice, shaking almost violently, he spoke, "Shuichi..." he managed to choke out.

"Eiri…" Shuichi reached out with both of his arms.

'Why am I dreaming about Shuichi instead of Seguchi? Wasn't it Seguchi who saved me…?' he asked himself, pausing for a second, 'No…it was Shuichi. He was the one who barged his way into my life and turned everything upside down. Damn baka.'

"Shuichi…" he found that he was in control of his voice, at least. The 16 year old Eiri launched himself at the vocalist, who instantly closed his arms tightly around the blonde.

'Shuichi…' was all he could manage to think or say.  
He buried his head almost violently in the singer's chest. He knew what was coming next. The uncontrollable sobbing. He wished he could've stopped that.

He felt a huge bubble building up in his chest, and he decided to let it go. The sooner he could, the sooner he'd be able to wake up. His breath hitched for a second before he felt the tears spring out of his eyes, and with that, he began to sob, his hands tightly gripping Shuichi's shirt.

Eiri's eyes burned, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't stop the sobbing. He continued to bury his head in Shuichi's chest, practically trying to meld himself with the boy. His hands were leaving the vocalist's shirt covered in blood.  
"It's not your fault, Eiri…" whispered Shuichi, burying his nose in the soft blonde hair.

Eiri shook his head violently, clinging to the now bloody shirt. Shuichi sighed again, and pulled away, looking at the shaking form of the future novelist. He saw the blood on his face, in his hair, on his neck, arms…

Shuichi reached for his own shirt, removing it gently, and then reaching forward, he began to wipe the blood off of the small boy. Eiri flinched again, his eyes still full of unshed tears as he stared up at the vocalist incredulously.

As Shuichi finished cleaning off the soiled blood, he looked down at Eiri, a soft smile replacing the thin line his mouth had formed. He gently brought a hand up, brushing it over the smooth plane of Eiri's cheek.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly, lavender boring into amber. The vocalist leaned forward, gently placing his lips over the swollen ones below him.

Shuichi felt the novelist stop moving, and he looked up to find Eiri's eyes open, tears in the corner of each amber orb. Shuichi pulled away and sat up, eyeing his lover with trepidation.

"Yuki?" he whispered, tilting his head. Eiri simply stared at him for a moment, not blinking.

"Thank you…" he whispered, his expression betraying nothing as he breathed, reaching toward Shuichi, and pulling him tight against his body.

"For what…?" Shuichi whispered, blinking up at his golden haired god.

"…" Eiri didn't respond, he simply rested his chin on top of Shuichi's head, the boy oblivious to what he'd been dreaming about.

"Yuki?" he asked again, tilting his head.

"Go to sleep, Shuichi…" he whispered, closing his own eyes again.

"Anou…" he murmured, but was silenced by the novelist placing his lips over his own in a silencing kiss.

"Go to sleep." He murmured again, his voice stern, but with a gentle tone intertwined with the other. Shuichi complied, and closed his eyes, burying his head in Eiri's shoulder.

The vocalist yawned, "Love you, Yuki…" he whispered, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Eiri allowed a small smile to cross his face. Hearing those words from Shuichi were a comfort he'd never known before.  
He closed his own eyes, tightening his grip on Shuichi.  
"Thank you…" he murmured again, and fell into a light slumber himself.  
This time he was not haunted by his past, he only dreamed of the present.

-OWARI-

A/n: Liked it? Hated it? Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism is as well, but no flames, please.


End file.
